This study is a prevalence survey of patterns of utilization of anti-hypertension medications and the reported occurrence of symptoms of side effects in hypertensives and non-hypertensives for a defined rural community in North Carolina. It will quantify these rates of occurrence and their relevance too compliance with prescribed medication regimens. it will describe the relationship of medical care utilization practices in this community to the taking of medications. It will also describe the characteristics of subpopulations who manifest the higher prevalence of these side effects and the relationship of other medications to the occurrence of the symptoms of presumed side effects in anti-hypertension medication. It will also provide information regarding the beliefs and knowledge of persons concerning hypertension medication. The data will be collected from interviews with approximately 3700 adults, 18 years of age or older, representing the total residence of the eligible population of a defined rural community. The hypertensives will be identified by subjects' knowledge of their state confirmed from physicians' records and/or assessment of blood pressure measurement at the time of the interview. Medical and drug utilization will be assessed by the interviewers trained to examine and identify medications being taken by the subjects. Discussions with cooperating physicians and pharmacists will be made when necessary to confirm diagnosis in the identification of medication.